


The Job Between Here and There (podfic)

by Florianna, foolishnotions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Leverage, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dementia, James "Bucky" Barnes and a cat, Memory Loss, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, OT3, Other, Parker's bunny, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Slow Build, Sophie is a mother hen, adding tags as I go, listing shield chars but they're more like guest spots, or is it mild slash?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florianna/pseuds/Florianna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishnotions/pseuds/foolishnotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be free from HYDRA’s command and making his own life now, but James Buchanan Barnes is far more lost than he’d ever been before. Nothing matches the vague memories he’s recovered so far, and the world has progressed far beyond needing soldiers. To find out what he wants, and how to get it, he just needs a little… Leverage.</p><p>(done with permission from the author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bank Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pohadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pohadka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Job Between Here and There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354295) by [Pohadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pohadka/pseuds/Pohadka). 



> (Pohadka's Notes): Set in the vague time between the end of Winter Soldier and the beginning of Civil War. Will probably not be CW compliant. 100% MCU, no comic except for the occasional reference and/or influence. Agents of SHIELD will be referenced, as well as Peggy Carter. Possible spoilers there. For the Leverage crew, I’m setting this approximately 4 years past the finale of the show, so there will be spoilers. I also ship the OT3 as a given.
> 
> Part 1 of 3.
> 
> Updates every Friday, Thursday and Sunday, two of my chapters, since I’m a short scene writer. Beta’d by the ever awesome Florianna, who this whole series is dedicated to. This fic was inspired by that damn red Henley shirt. I laughed at Barnes stealing it from Eliot. Another friend suggested they shared clothes. Flori let me run with it.
> 
> Content warning: Bucky Barnes fascinates the hell out of me because of the memory loss and effect. So I’m tagging for dementia and Alzheimer’s issues. If you or someone you know are dealing with memory problems, then this fic may be triggery. My grandmother turned out to be a violent Alzheimer’s patient. I probably am channeling her a bit.
> 
> All of the art is by [Foxprints](https://foxprints.tumblr.com/), and posted with the permission of the artist. It's beautiful art, and you should go.

Art is by [Foxprints](https://foxprints.tumblr.com/).

Podfic Info

Chapter 1 - The Bank Job by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:04:52

Size: 6.17 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cq4te2wqqjyzeth/01%20The%20Bank%20Job.mp3?dl=0)

 


	2. I Know Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna's note) I would like to apologize in advance for the awful French accent I have. So terribly sorry.

Podfic info

Chapter 2 - I know him by florianna

Length: 00:07:00

Size: 8.30 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/esmjclye26v6ml8/02%20I%20Know%20Him.mp3?dl=0)


	3. 32557038

Podfic Info

Chapter 3 - 32557038 by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:04:44

Size: 5.95 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/on8vmfrhw7ml00a/03%2032557038.mp3?dl=0)


	4. Six Slices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna's Note) Just realized I didn't give out the right link for the first two chapters. So that's been updated. Apparently it didn't cause anyone trouble but I had to make it the same everywhere. Enjoy!

Podfic Info

Chapter 4 - Six Slices by Florianna

Length: 00:07:21

Size: 7.41 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jocf9u8c2kwr8kd/04%20Six%20Slices.mp3?dl=0)


	5. Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FoolishNotions' Note) This chapter comes to you with profound apologies regarding the sound quality. Please forgive me while I get used to the recording and editing process.  
> This one also comes to you with a drawing of Bucky eating pizza in the dark, by [Foxprints](https://foxprints.tumblr.com/), whose art is beautiful and you should check it out.

Art is by [Foxprints](https://foxprints.tumblr.com/).

Podfic Info

Chapter 5 - Cheese by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:03:01

Size: 5.10 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7tlkpx3fp8sc5jr/05%20Cheese.mp3?dl=0)


	6. You did WHAT?

Podfic Info

Chapter 6 - You did WHAT? by Florianna

Length: 00:03:24

Size: 3.90 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ltnmr81mmhhj0te/06%20You%20did%20what.mp3?dl=0)


	7. I wanted more

Podfic Info

Chapter 7 - I wanted more by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:04:45

Size: 6.69 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 7](https://www.dropbox.com/s/chltc3yt97af8po/07%20I%20Wanted%20More.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka Note)  
> Amy was the waitress who got roped in by Parker in the season 5, episode 8 - The Broken Wing Job.


	8. You Want a Corndog, I Can Tell

Podfic Info

Chapter 8 - You Want a Corndog, I Can Tell by Florianna

Length: 00:06:45

Size: 9.49 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 8](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1i7e4n1bz8uycep/08%20You%20want%20a%20Corndog.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka and Florianna Note)  
> Title and music extract from chapter is from Carney Man, by Cross Canadian Ragweed. Good red dirt Oklahoman band, if you're interested.


	9. Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna's note) Sorry about the two weeks but in between school and homework and some sore throats, its been a little hectic around here. Enjoy!

Podfic Info

Chapter 9 - Science by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:04:34

Size: 6.91 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 9](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oix20yuxncj5mgc/09%20Science.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka's note: My beta reader mentioned that it might be best to reference whichever episode of Leverage I'm mentioning, so starting here, I will. Although generally so far the only reference is all of Season 5 in the Brewpub.)


	10. Aggies

Podfic Info

Chapter 10 - Aggies by Florianna

Length: 00:05:46

Size: 8.04 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 10](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sujb8vkv45pdlxo/10%20Aggies.mp3?dl=0)


	11. Thank You Iceland and Orange Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka's Note)  
> Spoilers for the finale of Season 2 Agent Carter.  
> (Florianna's Note)  
> Okay we didn't really mention it from the beginning but we separated the work according to characters. We switched it around this time since it meant foolishquestions had three chapters in a row, so you get me first this time :)

Podfic Info

Chapter 11 - Thank you Iceland and Orange Soda by Florianna

Length: 00:08:23

Size: 12.34 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 11](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vxqdi6gfg08ownk/11%20Thank%20You%20Iceland%20and%20Orange%20Soda.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka's Note)  
> This is where I got a little creative with Bucky's timeline according to the MCU. I just did what sounded logical to me. And what's a little more pain to add to the mix?  
> Episodes of Leverage Mentioned: Season 4, Ep 11, the Experimental Job. Again, Amy is from Season 5, Ep 8, the Broken Wing Job.  
> Spoilers for the finale of Season 2 Agent Carter. Referenced as where Howard's levitating car went.


	12. Gummy Frogs

Podfic Info

Chapter 12 - Gummy Frogs by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:06:07

Size: 8.80 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 12](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ii5g3jwg3tjhgvt/12%20Gummy%20Frogs.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka's Note)  
> I feel I should mention that at least 2/3rds of this fic was written while under the influence of gummy worms.  
> Amy again is from S5E8 of Leverage. The phone spoofing is from too many episodes to quote, every season. Made me keep the bare minimum on my phone, lemme tell ya.


	13. Who Ya Gonna Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna's Note) oh wow guys. we're so sorry. its been a hectic month and we've both been overwhelmed by well everything. Thank you for not yelling at us.

Podfic Info Chapter 13 - Who Ya Gonna Call by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:05:16

Size: 7.83 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 13](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p6y4unifaknmax1/13%20Who%20you%20gonna%20call.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka's Note) From Leverage, the PTSD comments are regarding The Experimental Job, S4E11. Lady Charlotte is from The King George Job, S3E12. Parker's alias Alice is from the Juror #6 Job, S1E11.  
> The title is from the other movie I can't wait to see this summer.


	14. Perspective

Podfic Info Chapter 14 - Perspective by Florianna

Length: 00:04:43

Size: 6.01 MB

Link: [The Job Between Here and There - Chap. 14](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p6valzi4s7uxt8w/14%20Perspectives.mp3?dl=0)


	15. Where in the world is Steven Rogers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna)  
> Holy crap, we've actually updated this. We kinda suck and we're really sorry but we've both had some hardware issues. It should NOT take a year for the next update I swear. 
> 
> If it does, you all have the right to find ways to torture us from a distance. Thank you to all of those who waited patiently.

Podfic Info

Chapter 15 - Where in the World is Steve Rogers? by Floryanna

Length: 00:04:34

Size: 9.35 MB

Link: [The Job between Here and There - Chap. 15](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mvcptbm1kg1qp2z/15%20Where%20in%20the%20world%20is%20steve%20rogers.mp3)


	16. Spy Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna)  
> Oh look a second chapter!

Podfic Info

Chapter 16 - Spy Stuff by FoolishNotions

Length: 00:06:21

Size: 8.94 MB

Link: [The Job between Here and There - Chap. 16](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lccfigzg1asvf9q/16%20Spy%20Stuff.mp3)


	17. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Florianna)  
> Last update for now :)

Podfic Info

Chapter 17 - Meanwhile, back at the Ranch by Floryanna

Length: 00:06:27

Size: 8.44 MB

Link: [The Job between Here and There - Chap. 17](https://www.dropbox.com/s/28x6fr3fhb97i21/17%20Meanwhile%2C%20back%20at%20the%20ranch.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pohadka note)  
> Shout outs to those who recognize the title reference. :)


End file.
